


Peonies and Chrysanthemums

by pluiedunord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluiedunord/pseuds/pluiedunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles centered around China and Japan- brothers, enemies, lovers. Chapters are modeled after words generated randomly. Rated M for various touchy subjects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youth

How fondly and vividly Yao remembers Kiku as a child both frightens and delights him. His beloved student, younger brother, temporary enemy, and current lover held far too many traits from the early years- his haircut, handwriting, emotionless eyes and permanent stone-cold expression... large details and little things alike. Yao took notice of every single one and let them wrack his brain for restless days and sleepless nights. Kiku had become older, stronger, and very much different, but definitely not unrecognizable. Yao would always think of him as the little boy in the bamboo thicket- the strange, foreign-looking toddler with the monotonous voice and odd name.

The memory of the tell-tale meeting between the two nations, brothers, and soulmates came flooding back to Yao's mind so suddenly one night; a balmy evening, right back at that bamboo thicket.

"There you are, Kiku!" the elder exclaimed at the sight of his Japanese companion. The smaller man had disappeared after a shared dinner between the two, having walked hours away from home back to the place he had been discovered thousands of years ago- a place Yao barely recognized, that had been erased from his mind with time. "Don't go vanishing like that! I have been walking for three hours looking for you! What are you doing all of the way out here?"

Kiku idly picked at a bamboo shoot, not lifting his head to meet Yao's gaze. "I came out here to think. I apologize for leaving so abruptly..." He paused, weighing the situation in his head- a habit of his, "but I find it curious as to why it took you so long to find me, and _here,_ of all places."

" _Here,_ of all places," Yao deadpanned. "What on earth do you mean by that? Kiku, it's late, we should start heading-"

"You have no idea where we are, do you?" the younger nation interrupted. He pulled an entire shoot of bamboo out of the ground and pointed it at the Chinese man, watching expectantly. All of a sudden, the memories started to come back.

Yao was dumbfounded. How could he forget? This bamboo thicket, the very bamboo thicket the pair had first met... he was standing right in the middle of it. "T-this is-"

"Yes," Kiku cut him short again. "This is where we first met. Not only that," he set the slender shoot down and helped himself up to his feet, "this is where I used to go when I wanted to think. You used to come running after me after hours of my being missing, and always find me here. Then, we would walk home, hand in hand. Even I remember that, Yao- _ge._ " Kiku smiled fondly and reached for Yao's hand, who offered it gladly. "It still looks the same. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Tear-filled amber eyes explored the area. Somehow, he remembered it all. The two of them had been in that thicket many times, and Yao had a feeling that this would not be the last one. "Y-yes, it is," he nodded, using his free hand to wipe a single falling tear. "But like I said, it is getting late. L-let's go home, alright... _didi?_ "

"Of course," Kiku replied with a nod. He placed a light kiss onto Yao's cheek and led the pair out into the open forest. They walked home, hand in hand, just as before.


	2. Date

Romance was never a strong point of Kiku's. Even after years of practice and silent observation, he was never able to pick up the charm of Francis or passion of Antonio. He struggled his way through the first few months of he and Yao's romantic relationship (though Yao said he didn't mind, Kiku knew better than to believe his awkwardness pleased Yao as much as he would lead on); and, eventually, he sought change. A prim, pressed suit was picked, restaurant reservations were made, and a giant bouquet of peonies was ordered before Kiku had the chance to tell Yao about it all.

“You want to do... what?”

“A date,” Kiku repeated into the phone receiver. “I want to treat you to dinner. A night out. The next time you visit, that is. You are still coming next weekend, right?”

“Of course I am,” answered Yao, on the other end. “I'm just confused. We never go out. Did someone else talk you into this?”

“No! I just... want to do this for you. I care about you. I want you to have a romantic night out once and a while.”

Quiet Mandarin was heard on the other end. “Alright, Kiku... whatever you say. I am not sure what came over you to cause this, but I will go along.”

“Good!” Kiku's face lit up with a victorious smile. “Remember to bring your best tailored suit. It will be great, I promise.”

“Okay, Kiku. I will see you then.”

–-

“Kiku, stop shaking. People are watching us.”

“S-sorry.” Kiku made several very unsuccessful attempts in getting his entire body to stop trembling. Other customers stared as the Japanese man spoke louder than necessary, his date speaking low. It was a bit more than obvious that Kiku was nervous. 

“Also, keep your voice down. Aiya... maybe we should just go--”

“No! I-I mean... we haven't even had our food yet. Just have a bit of wine; everything will be fine.” Kiku reached out for Yao's glass, shaking hands gripping the neck... until a slip knocked the fragile dish over and shattered it. Horror spread across both of their faces.

“Well,” Kiku glanced down at the shards of glass, dumbfounded, “no wine, then...”

“Kiku, really, I think we should leave--”

“No!” Kiku interrupted. “There is no need for that, Yao, we'll be fi-- oh, there's our food!” At that moment, the waiter arrived at their table with a spread of various styles of sushi.

However hesitant he was, Yao sighed and gave in. The pair ate their sushi in a deadly silence. Kiku stared at the other for almost the entire evening, wanting to say something, compliment his impeccably pressed suit and tie, tell him just how stunning he looked... but the words would not form. Yao seemed to enjoy the food, but to Kiku, every piece of sushi- no matter how carefully crafted- tasted bland to him. No matter how much salt or soy sauce he added, the flavor was the same.

Finally, the night drew to a close, and Kiku covered the bill (even over Yao's protests). Though, nothing could prepare them for what they would view outside of the restaurant... a downpour. Rain crashed against the streets of Tokyo as people with umbrellas and heavy raincoats dashed into whatever buildings they could find. Kiku cursed himself for forgetting an umbrella as they climbed into a taxi-- which they had to share with two American tourists.

\--

Home could not come fast enough for the downtrodded Kiku. His stomach was unsatisfied, his suit was soaking wet, and worst of all... his date with Yao, his beloved, had gone terribly wrong. He swore to every kami he could remember the name of that he would never, ever ask Yao out on a date again. After all, being indoors was much more appealing.

"Yao, I'm terribly sorry," he said once they were nearly settled and warm in the comfort of Kiku's bedroom. "That was a bad idea. I truly feel awful. Forgive me."

The other simply smiled and took his hand. "Kiku... an evening spent with you is a lovely one, no matter what. I had a splendid time. Thank you, _wo de qing ren._ We must do it again some time."

"Oh..." a blush crept onto Kiku's face, slowly but surely. He squeezed Yao's hand lightly and smiled back. "Y-you are welcome, I suppose. I promise that next time will be better, though! I will be less nervous and I will pick a better restaurant and check the weather forecast and--"

The Chinese man cut his lover off with a laugh and a sweet kiss, one that was gladly returned. "Right, Kiku. Now, let's go to sleep." With a gentle, loving hand, Yao pushed Kiku onto the mattress and laid another kiss to a pair of parted lips.

"Right... goodnight, Yao," Kiku murmured as sleep began to take him over, "I love you."

"I love you too," Yao replied, closing his eyes and slipping his arms around the smaller man. They fell asleep, breathing in sync, both dreaming of the next outing to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wo de qing ren - lover in Mandarin Chinese.


End file.
